Nature Update
THIS SITE IS ARCHIVED! Check out https://plus.terrafirmacraft.com for the new wiki. Information here might be out of date. The Nature Update '''will be released in two stages. The '''Nature Update, part 1 (trees), '''version 0.81.0, released on September 6, 2019, changed the generation of trees and terrain. It adds "regions" to the world generation, which can be viewed in game with a Compass. The regions are Asia, Africa, Europe, and North America. Different regions affect the appearance of Clothing and the generation of trees. For example, the Straw Hat is more triangular in shape when in Asia, and flat-topped in Europe and America. The Nature Update adds several new trees, such as Limba, Baobab, Gingko, Fever, Fruitwood, Bamboo, Ebony, Mahogany, Teak, and Palm. All trees now use a branching system and drop thin TFC logs and sticks. It also adds the Grape, the Papaya, the Black-Eyed Pea, and the Date. It adds Wine, produced by Grapes in the Barrel. The Nature Update also changed the appearance of undergrowth. Fallen leaves now generate under trees, which can be broken for sticks, feathers, mushrooms, etc. The Nature Update changes reach. Items now have different reach values, Short, Medium, and Far. This can be used to attack enemies from a distance or harvest fruits from trees. The '''Nature Update, part 2 (animals), '''will add more animals and their drops. This is currently in development. It is confirmed that around this time aggressive mobs such as undead will be moved underground solely, and the danger of the world will be provided through aggressive regular animals. Changes to crafting The Nature Update also added Poles, crafted from small logs with a knife. Poles can be used to craft wooden spears, bows, javelins, and fishing rods. A staff can be crafted from a leather strap and a pole. The staff can be held for a speed boost while '''walking. It does not work while sprinting. Changelog Nature Update Part 1: Trees -Added Limba trees -Added Baobab trees -Baobab trees come in two forms, one for dry plains and one for more humid forests -Added Gingko trees -Added Fever trees -Added fruitwood trees -Added Bamboo -Added Ebony trees -Added Mahogany trees -Added Teak trees -Acacia, Fever, Mahogany, and Limba trees can be used to produce tannin -Updated tree generation for all trees -Gave Banana trees their own unique rendering -Added Papayas as a new type of fruit -Added Dates and Date Palms as a new type of fruit -Changed how fruit tree saplings are produced: place a large vessel on the ground. Put 2 or more dirt in every slot except the center slot. Put at least 40 oz of fruit in the center slot. Wait until the fruit reaches 50% decay. -Changed fruit tree generation so that they drop fruitwood logs when chopped down -Added the pole, a new item craftable from a log or chopped log and a knife -Added the wooden spear which can be crafted from a pole and a knife -Added a recipe to craft poles into two sticks -Added a recipe for an unstrung bow, which is made with a knife, a pole and any type of string (linen, silk, wool, sinew) -Decreased the yield of the arrow recipe from 8 arrows to 1 arrow -Added item reach on all items. By default, items and open fists have -1 reach. Medium reach weapons have +0 reach. Far reach weapons have +1 reach. -Added a tool mode on the knife which allows it to switch between piercing and slashing damage -Updated knife rendering so that the knife looks visually different in the hand when holding it in different forms -Updated rendering of javelins and spears so that they appear larger and rest on the ground when standing still -Added a wooden staff, craftable from a leather strap and a pole. -Wooden staves increase movement speed by +10% when walking, but not sprinting. Staves have custom blocking and attacking animations and render larger like spears and javelins. -Added custom rendering for fishing rods -Added Black-Eyed Peas as a new crop -Added grapes as a new crop -Grapes take around 2 years to grow, and must be planted with a ladder to grow on -Grapes can be harvested by right clicking, which does not destroy the block. Instead, the grapes reset to grow more grapes next year. -Added ferns -Added moss -Added undergrowth in 3 forms: low, deciduous and palm -Added fallen leaves on the ground -When fallen leaves are broken, they have a chance to drop sticks, mushrooms or feathers -Updated boulder generation to be a little more dynamic -Hot springs can only spawn in mountains and mountains edge biomes -Made lakes and ponds less likely to spawn in deserts -Updated how deserts transition to plains -In the autumn, trees will begin to lose their leaves, forming new patches of fallen leaves -In the spring, trees will regrow their leaves -Updated tree generation to make it a little more fair -Added tree rareness, so that not all trees are equally likely to spawn -Made crops, trees, and fruit trees spawn according to the region data -Made region data visible when holding a compass